Bones Gun
by diggingupbones
Summary: I looked over at my co-worker Hodgins in the darkness of the car.“Why us, Out of all the people he could choose; why us!” Hodgins voice was filled with anger and confusion.“I don’t know.” I responded, not really paying attention to Hodgins words.


I snapped off my medical gloves and headed toward the exit doors in the Jeffersonian. My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan, and I am a Forensic Anthropologist; my job is to identify the remains of the dead who are decomposed, or burned past recognition - their bones. I had only meant to stay here until my shift ended, but I am a workaholic who has just solved a huge murder case of two young college girls. I had a lot of paper work to finish and files to sort through after this disturbing case. Well, my shift ended 7 hours ago and here I am at midnight walking out the doors. Or should I say I tried to walk through the doors… My FBI Partner Seely Booth was just heading into the building and we bumped into each other.

"Hey Bones, I thought I would find you here."

I let on that I hate it that he calls me "Bones". And I used to hate it. But to tell you the truth, I actually like it. I don't know why, I mean it's so practical. My job is working with bones, and he chooses the simplest down to earth nickname ever. I guess it's who he is though. There's no way I would allow anyone else to call me that.

"Why did you think that?" I asked even though I know that he knows that if I'm not at my apartment; I'm at the lab.

"I went to your apartment and since you weren't home I came here. And sure enough – here you are!" Booth said with his charm smile and a little gleam in his eye.

Gosh, that smile can melt a girl's heart any day. My best friend Angela thinks that Booth and I would make a perfect couple. It's not that I don't think he's cute but… Well, my past with men hasn't been too great. It all started with my Parents disappearing when I was fifteen, my brother deserting me and it seems as though any guy I date is a jerk or a murderer. Oh, and then I find my Dad and I am reunited with Russ, and then what do you know, they desert me again. I just learned not to trust men and to not allow them to get too close to me. Booth is a sweet guy who doesn't appear to be like the men in my past. Over the last two years working with him a lot has changed. When we first met, we practically hated each other. Well, I shouldn't say practically, I did hate him. And he hated me. He annoyed me, and I annoyed him. Than, after we both accepted we would have to work with each other we shouldn't bother making each other miserable. But now, were not just people who were forced to work with each other, but partners, friends even. If he and I were to get together as in more then friends, I'm afraid that he would end up changing and being a jerk. Or, even worse I would lose him. I don't want either of those things to happen, so I'm keeping my distance in that area between us.

"Why are you looking for me?" I asked him. Oh gosh, I hope he doesn't have a new case for me… I'm leaving for Mexico tomorrow for a nice long three week vacation and he knows that if there's a new case I would have to stay here because, as I once mentioned I'm a workaholic. I must have sounded a little anxious, because he laughed and told me to relax, that he didn't have a case for me. It's almost like he can read my mind at times.

"Why are you searching for me at this hour if you don't have a case for me?" I asked him.

"I know you're leaving tomorrow afternoon on vacation and I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for Thai one last time." Booth said with a gleam in his eye.

Why does he think that Thai can only be eaten during the late hours of the night? Ah, what the heck… I hadn't had dinner yet, and I really didn't want to go to my apartment and eat leftover pizza for the third night in a row.

"Sure. But I get to drive." I said with a mischievous gleam in my eye.

Booth has this weird control thing about driving. He never let's me drive if he and I are in the same vehicle as each other. That's why I had a shocked expression on my face when he tossed me the keys. He must be _really_ hungry I thought…

After we finished eating we just sat at the table and talked. Talked about the previous case, the squints squad, he and I even argued about me having a gun. _Again_. I don't understand why he's so afraid of me having a gun. His excuse is that because I shot a man who was unarmed, I can't have one. The man was a murderer for Pete's sake, and I was about to end up a barbeque. And it's not that I killed him anyways, I just shot him in the leg. And since he's now in jail for the rest of his life, he won't be in much use for it anyhow. But he refuses to get me a gun. And this is from a guy who shot an ice cream truck because it was quote "making to much damn noise". Why can't he understand that in my line of work; some cases are very dangerous and I need a gun? He says that I don't need one, that "he's my gun". Aw, that's cute… Not. What he needed protection? How can I do anything if I don't have a gun? Gosh, why can't this man understand my need for a gun?!

It was nearly 1:30 a.m. before we left the dinner. Or should I say get kicked out of the place. The owner Sid isn't to keen on late night visitors and he wanted to close. Booth insisted on driving me to my apartment. Yep, he was just really hungry before. I didn't argue though. I was extremely tired and I didn't feel like driving. I handed him the keys and before I knew it he and I was standing in front of my apartment door.

"Well, if I don't see you before you leave I hope you have a nice relaxing vacation Bones." Booth said.

I nodded my head. "I don't plan to go in tomorrow. I still have to pack and than I am off to Mexico." I said with a tired smile.

"Well on this vacation try not to be sorting through bodies and end up almost going to prison for murder, huh?" Booth said with a wink, but I could tell he was also dead serious. On my last vacation I took, I ended up sorting through Katrina victims and a friend of mine ended up getting killed and I, of course had amnesia and couldn't remember a thing; and I had his blood all over me. But it all worked out, thanks to Booth.

"I won't! I really need time off and nothing will stop me." I said. I could see the doubt in his chocolate brown eyes. He knows me too well, I thought to myself. But I really needed a vacation. It wasn't to long ago that the gravedigger buried Hodgins and I alive and it has taken a toll on me. Although I'd never admitted it to Booth, I am terrified. We never found the gravedigger, and for all I know he could still be watching me, Stalking, waiting for me when my guard is down.

"Ok, just go relax and have a good time Bones." Booth said with concern in his voice. I think he knows what's been going on with me and the entire gravedigger thing, but he knows that if I want to talk then I will, otherwise, not to bring up the subject.

"Ok, night Booth" I said as he walked away.

I went into my cozy apartment and flipped on the light switch. I walked over to the phone and saw that I had two new messages. I hit the **PLAY** button and waited for the message to begin. The first message was from Angela.

"_Hey Bren, I just wanted to tell you too have a nice vacation tomorrow, and actually go out and have fun, stay away from the creepy murders for a change?. Meet a few hott guys ya know? Live a lil'… Talk to you soon sweetie…" _

The second message was really odd… I could hear someone breathing hard into the receiver and than they just hung up. At first, I tried to tell myself that it was just a wrong phone number and the person had a cold or something, or some kid playing an immature prank. But I knew better. It HAD to be the gravedigger. I quickly locked the door to my apartment – including the dead bolt. I ran around my apartment and made sure all my windows were locked and the blinds were drawn. I then examined my apartment for any signs of an intruder. Nothing. I collapsed on my sofa and placed my left hand on my forehead and noticed how much I was perspiring. I didn't care though; I just wanted to feel safe again – is that too much to ask for? I sat alone in my thoughts of the day I was buried. The letter I wrote saying my last goodbyes. The lack of oxygen. The fear of dying underground not knowing if anyone would ever find our bodies. Tears flowed my eyes and I shivered in the cold. The cold? Why was it cold? The window! There was a window right in front of me that I missed, was wide open. I quickly walked over to it slamming it shut and locking it. I stood there with my hands on the window frame and looked out at Washington D.C. wondering if the gravedigger was lurking around somewhere close by watching me. I shivered and quickly closed the blinds. I took a deep breath. Relax, I told myself. I was in my own apartment, nobody could harm me here. I heard a soft knock on the door just as I was starting to collect my wit and it nearly had me flying out of my skin. Thoughts of who it could be at this hour flooded through my mind. Perspiration dripped down my forehead, and mixed with my tears still on my face. With my heart beating like wild I quietly walked over to the door, peeped out the peep hole and sighed in relief. Booth. I quickly wiped my tears and some of the sweat away with my hands and unlocked the door.

"Hey, you back so soon?" I asked him with a wavering smile, hoping he wouldn't see through it, or how I looked.

"Uh, yeah you left your cell behind and I thought you might want it for tomorrow." Booth said taking my cell phone out of his coat pocket and holding it out for me to take.

I reached out and grabbed the cell from his outstretched hand thanking him for coming back just to give it to me. Because he was fishing around in his pocket he never given me a good hard look, thank goodness. I can't let Booth out of all people know that I just had a nervous breakdown, and that it's been happening way to often lately. But because I was deep in my thoughts, I didn't have time to shut the door quick enough.

"Bones, are you ok?" Booth asked with concern filling his handsome face.

"I'm fine." I lied. "Well, thanks again…" I started to shut the door, but he held it opened with his left foot. Darn.

"Bones, your sweating pretty profusely, are you sick or something?" Booth asked out of curiosity. Normally I may have taken offence to what he just told me, but he did have a point. I was covered with sweat. My shirt looked like I just dipped it in water. And he was only here around 15 minutes before. What could I say to make him leave? I know that if I told him the truth, or agree with his "being sick" theory that he would be barging into my apartment and there he would stay. I didn't want that, I'm an independent woman who doesn't like others trying to take care of me.

"Oh no, I'm fine. I just accidentally left my heat running all day instead of my air and it's really hot is all." I lied hoping he would believe me. And hoping that he wouldn't decide to check out my story and realizing that it was actually chilly in there because of the opened windows. Thankfully be bought my lie and didn't barge in.

"Well, ok. Promise me that if you start feeling sick, you'll call me?" Booth said, but I could see that he knew I was just crying." Calling to see if I was "sick" was the same as, "If you want to confess your lie and really tell me what's going on…" I knew that he wouldn't dare ask me if I was crying or not because I would kick his butt and he knew it. I nodded and I shut the door quietly and locked the door. I leaned against the door wondering why I lied to him. If I told him the truth, he would be in my apartment with me. I would feel safe again. I always feel safe around Booth. I would actually probably be able to sleep well again with him here. But _no_, I was an independent woman who was very stubborn. I took a long hot shower and collapsed into bed, only to hear strange noises and start panicking and when I did fall asleep my dreams were filled with horror.

XxX

"Dr. Brennan he got us again."

I looked over at my co-worker Hodgins in the darkness of the car.

"Why us, Out of all the people he could choose; why us?!" Hodgins voice was filled with anger and confusion.

"I don't know." I responded, not really paying attention to Hodgins words.

He had caught us again. How? And more importantly, why _twice_? Was it because we escape the first time? If Hodgins and I managed to escape again, would he continue to try killing us? The lack of oxygen was getting worse, and this time we didn't have a spare tire to get more air. I glanced over at Hodgins realizing that he was very quite. His pale face didn't look normal.

"Hodgins?" I whispered. The only response I received was the dirt slightly shifting outside of the car. I said his name louder shaking his shoulder. Great, he passed out from the lack of oxygen. How much longer would it be before I would pass out also? I glanced down at my dying cell phone and flipped it open. The Florence light gave me little comfort as I tried to call Booth. Surprisingly, it actually started to ring.

"Hello?" Booth voice seemed distant.

"Booth! Please, you have to help me! The gravedigger."

Beep, beep, beep.

I stopped talking; realizing my phone – the only thing I had left to contact anyone – had died.

I began sobbing bitter tears.

I woke up, sobbing. Realizing it was just another nightmare I became angry. I was so tired of living in the fear the gravedigger might come back, and I was tired of not being able to sleep. I decided I wasn't going to Mexico the next day. I would stay in my apartment, let him think I was in Mexico and try to get a little bit of rest.

I couldn't fall back asleep, so I laid in bed listening to the occasional car drive by. I don't know what I am going to do. Should I leave everything and everyone and just move? I haven't even wanted to leave my apartment; let alone go to work or anywhere else. I don't know who the gravedigger is, and so going anywhere makes me uncomfortable. That's why I decided not to go to Mexico. If he somehow overheard me talking about the trip, he might follow me. So I would stay in my apartment, and not tell anyone I was here. Than, I wouldn't have to live with the fear he might be lurking nearby, he would think I was in Mexico. Maybe then I could get some sleep. I would trade any vacation in the world just for one good night of sleep.

I walked down the isle in the local store and bought dark sheets, nails, a hammer, extra dead bolts, and groceries that could last me a month. When I got home, I went around nailing the sheets to all the windows and screwed in the dead bolts to my apartment door. As far as it looked, I wasn't home. And if he did figure out I wasn't there, the extra locks would help keep him out.

I turned on quiet relaxing music and stretched out on the couch and closed my eyes. I sighed, feeling the stress beginning to leave my body. Outside I knew it must have been getting dark; but for once I wasn't worried about if the gravedigger could see in. I laid there listening to the soft music, feeling myself drift back into sleep…

I woke up gasping for air. Again, I have had another nightmare. Sweat dripped off my forehead. Why was I still having nightmares when I had secured my apartment? I sat up, shaking still from the dream. I closed my eyes trying to calm down. I quickly re opened them when I heard a soft knock on my door. Who would be stopping by? It was past 10:00 at night and everyone thought I was in Mexico. Fear gripped me as I slowly sat up and grabbed my baseball bat. This was why I needed that gun. "I'm your gun" Booth's words rang in my head. Than where are you when I need you, I though bitterly to myself. I looked out the peek hole and saw Booth standing at my door. Why was Booth coming over when he thought I wasn't here? I wondered.

"Just a second." I called out. I placed the bat next to the door and I quickly undid the two dead bolts I bought earlier that day, and then the dead bolt that was already on the door. I undid the chain and the door lock. I knew people would think I was acting paranoid but I didn't care. I opened the door to see Booth curiously looking at me.

"Bones, why are you here? I thought you were suppose leave early this morning." Booth said.

"Come in and I'll explain." I said, pulling Booth by the arm into the apartment. I didn't need to have others see I was home. I still didn't understand how he knew I was home, but as soon as I did I planned to fix the problem.

"Make yourself comfortable." I said. "I'll grab you a beer."

Walking towards my fridge, I had decided to tell Booth the truth. I was tired of making up excuses and lies. Walking into my living room, I gave Booth his beer, and sat down on a chair nearby.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Well, for starters your car is parked out front." Booth said.

Crap, why didn't I didn't think to move my car?

"And I could see your lights on from the road." He continued.

"What? I put coverings up so nobody could see my light were on." I said, shocked it didn't work.

"Why **do** you have sheets over the windows? And yeah, it wasn't as bright, but I could still see a slight glow." Booth said.

"I didn't want anyone to know I was home, and I forgot about my car being parked out in the lot." I explained.

"You're supposed to be in Mexico, please don't tell me you decided not to go on vacation Bones." Booth groaned.

"I'm still on vacation Booth, just not in Mexico." I responded.

"Why didn't you go?" Booth asked me.

"I decided to stay here; I didn't feel like getting on a plane and traveling." I lied, knowing he probably wouldn't buy it since he knows I am used to traveling and it never bothers me.

"Hmm." Booth pondered. He didn't buy the lie.

He looked over at my door, his eyes growing slightly larger. "What's with all the new locks Bones?" He asked with amazement in his voice.

"I heard there's been a lot of break in's." I made up the quick excuse, not even knowing if it was even true or not.

"Bones, you live in one of the safest places in DC. What's really going on?" He asked me, looking directly into my eyes. I quickly looked away. Booth could read eyes like I could read bones.

"Nothing is going on Booth, I just didn't." I got cut off by my phone ringing. To get out of the conversation I quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

I heard someone breathing heavily at the other end of the phone. I could feel my stress level rising and I tried to speak calmly into the phone but it didn't work. My voice wouldn't stop wavering.

"Stop calling here." I nearly whispered into the phone.

For the first time, I heard a response. "No."

Slamming the phone down, I pulled the cord so he couldn't call back. I walked over to my apartment door and began locking the chain. After that I locked the three dead bolts. I than locked the door handle.

"Bones, what the heck are you doing?" Booth asked.

I turned off all my lights except a small lamp.

Even in the dim light; Booth could see the tears forming in my eyes.

I tried to turn away; wishing he would just leave. I couldn't believe I just had a breakdown in front of him. Booth gently touched my shoulder.

"Bones, what's going on?" Booth asked.

"Booth, please just go, I don't want to talk about it." I said while quickly wiping a tear away.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on with you." Booth said.

"I told you, there's nothing to discuss." I said, pulling his hand away my shoulder and going into my bedroom, locking the door so he couldn't follow.

After a moment, I heard Booth heading towards my door, knocking gently he called out my nickname. Why couldn't he just leave?

"Bones please open up your door and tell me what's going on." Booth gently demanded.

I was so frustrated with myself. I am not a weak, or for that matter that emotional of a person. Why was I acting like this?

"Bones, are you trying to avoid someone?" Booth asked.

"Booth, just please go away." I pleaded with him.

I decided not to respond to anymore of his questions, hoping he would give up and leave my apartment. I continued to ignore him that is until he brought up the gravedigger.

"Bones, I think I know what this is all about." Booth said. "Ever since you and Hodgins were buried, you have been acting strange. I think you're terrified he's going to come back, and it's normal to feel that way Bones." Booth said.

For a moment, I thought he may have left; but then he continued.

"I care about you Bones, and I want to help you feel safe again. But I can't do that when you won't tell me what's going on." Booth said softly.

I opened my door, angry. I wasn't angry at Booth, but the gravedigger for over powering my life – and the worst part was, I don't even know who the gravedigger is.

"Booth, I won't feel safe again until that dirt bag is behind bars." I honestly told him, while still on the verge of bursting into tears.

"Were going to find him Bones, I promise." Booth said.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep Booth. You guys have no leads, suspects – nothing." I flatly told him. I continued "In a few months, the case will be put away again. And after someone finds the next victim, it will be dug back out. But again, with nothing to go on – it will be another cold case."

"Bones…" Booth started to protest.

"Booth, he's too good. He will never be caught." I cut him off, beginning to sob.

Booth gently placed his arms around me, holding me close to him.

"I don't want you to just feel safe Bones. I want you to be safe too." Booth whispered into my ear.

"Booth, please don't leave yet." I practically begged, sobbing into his chest. I continued "I don't want to be alone."

"Are you kidding Bones? I'm not going anywhere. Remember – I'm your gun. I'll protect you." Booth said, pulling me back and looking into my eyes. "You look tired Bones, why don't you head off to bed? I can stay here on the couch." Booth suggested.

"I am tired." I admitted. "I haven't been sleeping very well." I said, walking into my room. "Oh, but Booth I have a guest room. Feel free to stay in there."

"Thanks Bones." Booth said smiling.

I slipped out of my clothes and threw on a pair of summer pajamas. Crawling under the blankets I felt relieved that I told Booth everything – and that he was staying with me. It didn't take long before I fell into a deep sleep.

In the dark room, somewhere I knew the gravedigger lurked. Slowly, a dark figure with no face appeared before me. His evil voice made me tremble in fear.

"Booth can't protect you from ME." He said roaring with a hideous laugh.

Suddenly, he pulled a tape out and placed it into a VCR nearby. At first, all I could see was darkness on the screen. Slowly a picture immerged and I saw Booth tied to a medal chair. The room he was in looked cold, and there was a small widow up high covered with bars on the cement walls that surrounded Booth. The dark figure was on the screen, and he slowly walked towards Booth. I saw something shiny in his hands, but I couldn't place what it was. Booth didn't look at the figure once; he looked directly into the camera. The figure slowly lifted the shiny idem in his hands to Booth temple and I saw it was a gun. What I saw next horrified me. As the second shot rand out I quickly looked away. I began sobbing bitter tears. If I hadn't told Booth, he would still be alive. The gravedigger wouldn't have killed him. I looked over at the gravedigger and with hatred in my voce I began screaming words of bitterness to him. He just laughed his evil laugh again and walked out of the room leaving me screaming and sobbing.

"Bones wake up!" Someone, whom I was unsure of at the time, was shaking me.

Still upset by my dream, I opened my eyes and saw a dark figure looming over me in the darkness of my room. Thinking I wasn't dreaming earlier and the thought of it being the gravedigger struck my mind.

"You killed him!" I screamed, slugging the person in his gut. I heard the person groan as I took another swing in his direction. Filled with anger and sorrow, I wanted the gravedigger dead. Standing, I kicked the person who was doubled over on my floor in the ribs.

"Bones stop it!" The person said, groaning in pain.

"Booth?" I whispered into the darkness afraid at the damage I may have done to him.

"Yeah Bones, it's me." Booth managed to say.

I turned on my small lamp, seeing Booth trying to sit up. I quickly ran over to him, helping him lean against my dresser.

"Booth, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I asked, filled with concern for my partner.

"I will be…" Booth winced in pain and continued "I think."

"I'm sorry Booth! I thought you were the" Booth interrupted me – "The gravedigger? Yeah, that's why I came in here. I woke up hearing you crying out in your sleep. I tried to wake you, but you starting hitting me – hard too." Booth explained. "Do you have dreams like that often Bones? I don't think I will try waking you up if you do." Booth said, only half joking.

"I have nightmares all the time." I admitted to Booth. "Usually at least twice a night, that is if I even sleep at all."

"Wow Bones, I noticed you've been looking tired lately but I had no idea." Booth said.

"I'm really sorry Booth." I apologized again. I absolutely felt horrible. He's staying with me; and I end up nearly beating him to death. "I don't normally have dreams like the one I had just now. It was different."

"It's okay Bones, really. I understand what you're going through." Booth said reassuring me.

"How do you know what I'm going though right now Booth? You never been buried alive." I stated.

"No, but when I was a sniper…" Booth sighed and then continued. "It affected my mind Bones. I still sometimes have night terrors like what you're experiencing."

"So they don't go away?" I whispered, helplessness overwhelmed me and tears sprung at my eyes.

"Yes and no. I don't have them all the time anymore, but on some cases I work on that makes me remember my past I often do have them." Booth explained.

"Booth, were not going to find him. So what do I do? Every time I sleep, my dreams are more terrifying then than when Hodgins and I were buried." I said with despair.

"Bones, I probably shouldn't be telling you think, but I have been investigating the case during my free time."

"Booth the FBI didn't assign you to the case, why do you have the file?" I asked.

"Well, I pulled some strings with Cullen. He told me I could open the file during my off clock hours."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked, slightly hurt.

"I didn't want to disappoint you." Booth explained. "Anyways, I have been following a couple of leads and I may have a potential suspect. But before I can integrate him, I need to get a few more things solved." Booth said.

"Who do you think he is Booth?" I asked.

Booth hesitated before responding. "I'd rather not say yet Bones."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I don't think it's time to say who yet. I promise you'll know when the time is right. Okay?" Booth said.

"And until then?" I asked.

"I'm your gun Bones. I'm not going anywhere." Booth said, smiling.


End file.
